The color of a light-reflecting object changes as the color of the lightening environment changes. For example, a white table, which is white under a standard lightening condition, appears red when it is illuminated with a light source of red.
Digital cameras (e.g., digital still cameras and digital video cameras) have been developed to capture images. The digital data from the digital cameras can be manipulated using software programs (or, hardware circuits) for image enhancement and color corrections.
Typical software-based color correction schemes use the statistic properties of the image colors of a scene to perform color correction. For example, it may be assumed that when averaged the image of a scene is chromatically white. Thus, when the statistic average of the image of the scene is not white, color correction can be performed so that, after the correction, the statistic average of the image of the scene is white.